draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alola!!
thumb|center|400px Alola!! by Rica Matsumoto with Ikue Ohtani Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin enfrentam a Elite 4 e a Campeã, Diantha, a derrotando, permitindo que Eltamin se torne o Campeão de Kalos. Logo após se tornar o Campeão de Kalos, Eltamin pede a mão de Sabrina em casamento que aceita, então eles partem para a Cidade de Lumiose, onde se casam e recebem a honra de Kalos por terem salvado a região da Equipe Flare e do possível encontro entre os dois Lendários. Depois de receber os outros dois iniciais de Kalos do Professor Sycamore, que não havia escolhido, e uma casa na região de Alola da Diantha, Eltamin derrota AZ, fazendo o homem recuperar o seu amor pelos Pokémon, fazendo o seu amado Pokémon retornar ao seu lado. Assim, o trio pode começar uma nova jornada Pokémon em uma nova região, Alola! Region 7: Alola Chapter 1: Alola!! 7:00 “Então, hoje será o dia em que começaremos a nossa lua de mel, não é meu querido marido?” Perguntou Sabrina, brilhando lindamente como as estrelas que iluminam a lua. “Ah... Finalmente chegou o dia de nós irmos para Alola e termos a nossa própria casa.” Falou Eltamin, extremamente feliz. “Falando nisso, vamos falar com o Professor Kukui.” Eles foram ligar um computador no PokéCenter, onde estavam hospedados, para poderem falar com o Professor Kukui de Alola. “Esperem, agora. Me deem apenas um segundo...” Disse Kukui, arrumando a sua webcam. “Aí está! Boa tarde!” “Boa noite!” Disse o trio. “Então o hexacampeão e a sua noiva, junto de uma companheira, estão se mudando para Alola! Quando eu ouvi ontem da ex-Campeã, Diantha, que vocês estavam se mudando para a antiga casa dela da Rota 1 de Alola, eu fiquei perplexo! Bem, como vocês sabem, Alola é uma região composta por várias ilhas. Essa poderia ser a razão pela qual a região está repleta de nada além de Pokémon raros, yeah! Não há escassez de Pokémon leais aqui em Alola, também! Aqui em Alola nós amamos os nossos Pokémon, e nós dependemos deles de montão, também! Bem, eu deixarei todos aqui sabendo que vocês estão no seu caminho para Alola, e que o hexacampeão está planejando iniciar uma nova jornada aqui em Alola, com uma Party Alolana! Woo! Não posso esperar para ver vocês em pessoa então, primos!” Falou Kukui, encerrando a chamada. “Bem, vamos terminar o café da manhã e ir para Alola!” Gritou Eltamin, muito ansioso. 8:00 Ao terminarem o café da manhã, eles pegaram o Decade que os levou para a frente da sua nova casa em Alola. E diferente das outras regiões, o céu, ao invés de estar claro com a luz do dia, estava escuro, mas brilhante com a luz da lua e das estrelas. “Aqui estamos nós em Alola.” Disse Eltamin. O trio abriu a porta da casa, com a chave que receberam da Diantha, e começaram a arrumar a casa, ajeitando as camas, colocando a Light Stone em um pedestal em uma prateleira da sala, no meio de seus troféus das Ligas Pokémon da qual se tornou o Campeão, e os seus fósseis em uma caixa de vidro como aquelas do Museu de Ciências de Pewter. Enquanto eles ajeitavam a casa, Eltamin tirou um livro de uma estante para organizar, e acabou descobrindo uma porta secreta. “O quê?! Uma porta secreta!!” Gritou Eltamin, chamando a atenção das duas. Ao Eltamin abrir a porta, eles entraram no que parecia ser um arquipélago de ilhas com uma grande árvore no centro de cada ilha. “O Poké Pélago!” Gritou Eltamin, ao descobrir que a porta secreta levava ao Poké Pélago. “O quanto tempo faz que eu vi uma pessoa, ou melhor, pessoas.” Disse um homem gordinho com cabelos loiros e vestes caipiras. “Mohn...” Disse Eltamin. “Oh, você me conhece. Eu sinto que você é um Treinador forte e bondoso, com vários Pokémon ótimos. Eu queria saber se você não deixaria os seus Pokémon ficarem aqui se divertindo e tendo uma boa vida, do que apenas ficarem na box dormindo. Lógico, eu cuidarei muito bem deles.” Disse Mohn. “Está bem, eu aceito a sua proposta. Cuide muito bem deles por favor!” Disse Eltamin. “OK!” Concordou Mohn. “Mohn, Eltamin e Sabrina, eu decidi o que eu quero me tornar. Eu quero me tornar uma Criadora de Pokémon. Durante a minha viagem com vocês dois, eu vi muitos Pokémon, e eu ficava me perguntado como seria criar e cuidar de cada um deles. E como agora eu tenho uma chance para eu aprender a cuidar de Pokémon, com o Mohn no caso, então eu gostaria de ficar aqui e aprender ele. Afinal, que jeito melhor com Pokémon com quem eu já me acostumei, não é?” Falou Courtney. “Eu falei que você decidiria o que quer fazer com a sua vida nessa região, e que seria só Sabrina e eu novamente. Muito bem, você pode ficar, mas que quero que também cuida da minha, enquanto estivermos fora, OK?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Está bem.” Aceitou Courtney. As aventuras em Alola serão a noite, mas com o horário das outras regiões. Por exemplo: sete horas da manhã nas outras regiões e na escrita dos capítulos, será doze horas a frente em Alola, ou seja, será sete horas da noite em Alola. 7:00 “Bem, agora que terminamos de arrumar as coisas, iremos começar a nossa jornada, não é?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Exatamente!” Falou Eltamin. 8:00 Ao saírem da casa deles, o casal foi em direção à grama alta da Rota 1, fazendo aparecer um Yungoos, mas os três iniciais da região apareceram, espantando o Yungoos, e logo o Professor Kukui chega. “Olá primos! Esperem, eu conheço vocês... Vocês são Eltamin e Sabrina, certo?! Vocês estão bem? Eu vi que vocês foram atacados ou algo assim!” Perguntou Kukui. “Sim, nós tivemos uma ajudinha.” Disse Kukui. “Parece que sim! Embora eu certamente não esperasse isso, yeah... Eu não achava que esses pequeninos correriam por conta própria para salvar dois estranhos! Mas eu acho que estou ficando a frente de mim mesmo. Bem-vindos a Alola, o paraíso Pokémon! É o que eu era suposto a dizer. Eu sou Kukui, yeah. O Professor Pokémon. Aqui, deixem-me introduzir os Pokémon que ajudaram vocês a pouco. Esse é o Pokémon do Tipo Grama, Rowlet. E o Pokémon do Tipo Fogo, Litten. E o Pokémon do Tipo Água, Popplio. Entendam, o fato do assunto é... um desses Pokémon se tornará o primeiro parceiro de Eltamin em Alola, woo! Heh... Talvez seja por isso que eles queriam salvar vocês? Porque você não vai em frente e escolhe aquele que você gostaria de manter como o seu parceiro, primo?” Falou Kukui. “Vem pra cá, Litten!” Disse Eltamin, chamando o Litten que pulou em seus braços. “O seu nome será Destwilder! (referência ao monstro dos espelhos, Destwilder, do tokusatsu Kamen Rider Ryuki)” “Então, você foi com o Litten! Woo, que time de boa aparência que vocês dois são! Aqui uma Poké Ball para o Litten, também. Deve se sentir bem e confortável lá dentro. Tudo certo! Então vamos subir para a Vila de Iki. Woo! Hora de conhecer o Kahuna da Ilha!” Gritou Kukui, animado. “A verdade é, que o seu parceiro Litten é um presente do Kahuna, não meu. Então vamos lá mostra-lo e dizer um obrigado apropriado, primos. Talvez não seja o único presente que vocês ganham! A Vila de Iki é bem ali!” Ao chegarem perto da Vila de Iki, um garoto de cabelo verde-escuro aparece. “Hey, hey! Qual Pokémon você vai escolher como o seu parceiro? Você já se decidiu? Oh yeah! Eu sou Hau! Eu não podia esperar para nós pegarmos os nossos Pokémon, então eu vim encontrar vocês mesmo.” Disse Hau, se apresentando. “Eu já peguei o meu parceiro.” Falou Eltamin. “Espera! Você já pegou o seu Pokémon?!” Falou Hau, surpreso. “Desculpe por isso, Hau. Nós tivemos um pequeno acidente no caminho para cá, então eu acabei deixando o Eltamin escolher o seu parceiro primeiro sem você.” Falou Kukui, explicando a situação. “Parece justo. Eu acho que foi o destino vocês terem se encontrado!” Aceitou Hau. “Mas você pode escolher um desses dois, Hau!” Disse Kukui, mostrando o Rowlet e o Popplio. “Eu escolho você, Rowlet! Alola, amigo! Eu tinha decidido faz tempo que você seria o único com quem eu queria ter uma aventura! Nós faremos muita coisa incrível juntos! Apenas espere e veja!” Falou Hau para o seu Rowlet. “Professor! Você cuidará vem do Popplio, certo?” “É melhor acreditar que irei, Hau! Tudo certo então. Popplio! Todos! Hora de voltarem para as suas Poké Balls!” Disse Kukui. “Esperem! Rowlet e eu temos um favor para pedir. Sejam os nossos oponentes em nossa primeira batalha Pokémon juntos!” Pediu Hau. “Para mim, tudo bem!” Aceitou Eltamin. “OK! Eu irei realmente gostar disso! Vai Rowlet, Leafage!” Gritou Hau. “Vai Destwilder, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Os pêlos nas costas de Destwilder se levantam, ficando vermelhos na ponta, e então dispara uma bola de fogo da sua boca no Rowlet, o deixando com metade do HP, o possibilitando liberar múltiplas folhas verdes brilhantes do seu corpo. As folhas então espiralam em forma de tornado, antes de partirem em direção ao Destwilder, causando-o pouco dano. “Rowlet, Leafage!” Gritou Hau. “Destwilder, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Os pêlos nas costas de Destwilder se levantam, ficando vermelhos na ponta, e então dispara uma bola de fogo da sua boca no Rowlet, o derrotando e subindo para o Nível 6. “Whoa! Isso foi incrível, Eltamin! Você e o Litten foram muito legais! Vocês deveriam ter o tipo de batalhas onde todo mundo se diverte. Você e o seu parceiro Pokémon, também, sabe?” Falou Hau. “Certo, Eltamin! Você e Hau ambos trouxeram o melhor em seus parceiros e tiraram alguns movimentos especulares, yeah! A Vila de Iki é bem acima dessas escadas. Venham!” Falou Kukui, chamando o duo. “E aqui estamos nós! Isso bem aqui é a Vila de Iki! Essa vila é onde o povo vem para veneras o Pokémon que vigia a Ilha de Melemele. Tapu Koko nos mantêm todos seguros e felizes, vejam! Parece que o Kahuna está em nenhum lugar para ser embora, contudo... Eu acho que deve haver algum problema em algum lugar na ilha que precisa ser consertado, yeah?” Perguntou Kukui, não vendo o Kahuna. “Yeah, o Kahuna sumiu sem dizer uma palavra para alguém, cantando uma cantiga ou algo assim. Eu vou ir para casa por um segundo. Eu tenho que mostrar o Rowlet para minha mãe!” Falou Hau, vazando. “Hey, eu tenho uma idéia para vocês dois. Se passarem pelo vilarejo e subirem a colina, vocês podem visitar as ruínas que pertencem ao Tapu Koko. Esse é a divindade guardiã da nossa ilha, yeah. Porque vocês não vão e se introduzam? Se vocês forem realmente sortudos, talvez vocês verão um vislumbre da divindade guardiã! Eu ficarei por aí e esperarei para ver se o Kahuna retorna.” Sugeriu Kukui. Os dois passaram pela Vila de Iki e começaram a subir a colina da Trilha de Mahalo, até chegarem ao topo, onde tem uma ponte que leva para as Ruínas do Conflito, para verem um Cosmog sair da bolsa de uma garota de cabelos loiros e de vestes brancas e ir para a ponte, onde é atacado por Spearow. “Licença, Lillie. Deixa que eu salvo o seu Cosmog.” Disse Eltamin. “Obrigada.” Agradeceu Lillie. Eltamin avançou para a ponte para poder salvar o Cosmog, derrotando um Spearow com o Ember de Destwilder no caminho. Eltamin se encolheu, protegendo o Cosmog, que com um misterioso poder destruiu o meio da ponte, fazendo Eltamin e ele caírem. “Eltamin, nãoooooo!” Gritou Sabrina, desesperada. Então, Tapu Koko apareceu como um raio, mandando os Spearow para longe e pegando Eltamin e o Cosmog, os levando para o lado de Sabrina e Lillie, deixando cair uma Pedra Cintilante, que foi pega por Eltamin. Então, deu um grito e voou para os céus. “Oh, graças a deus! Você tentou usar os seus poderes de novo, não foi? Oh, Nebby... Você sabe o que acontecei da última vez que você usou. Você não podia se mexer por eras depois daquilo. Eu não quero ver você daquele jeito de novo! Não... Eu não deveria dizer isso. Me desculpe, Nebby... Eu sei que você estava tentando me salvar daquela vez... E eu não pude ajudar você em troca...” Disse Lillie para o Cosmog. “Por favor, me perdoem... Eu estou tão grata por nos ajudarem naquela situação difícil. Por favor... Não digam a ninguém sobre isso... Sobre verem Nebby... É...é um segredo, OK? Venha. Na mochila, Nebby.” Assim, os três voltaram para a Vila de Iki. “Oh! Vocês já conheceram a Lillie, huh? Ela é a minha assistente, yeah! Lillie, eu pensei que você estava com o Kahuna?” Perguntou Kukui. “O Kahuna Hala? Ele disse que tinha algo para comparecer, então ele deixou a vila por conta própria. Eu estava apenas dando um pequeno passeio pela Trilha de Mahalo enquanto eu esperava pelo retorno dele...” Respondeu Lillie. “E foi assim que você encontrou os nossos novos vizinhos, huh? Eles apenas chegaram em Alola ontem. Os ajuda a encontrarem o caminho deles, yeah?” Falou Kukui. “Então... vocês também são conhecidos do Professor? É um prazer conhece-los.” Falou Lillie. De repente, eles ouvem o Kahuna retornando para a Vila de Iki. “Eu perdi algo?” Perguntou Hala. “Aí está você, Kahuna Hala! Houve algum tipo de problema?” Perguntou Kukui. “Ahaha! Apena fiquei no meio de uma briga de Rockruff, isso é tudo!” Respondeu Hala. “Desculpe, Lillie. O que você estava dizendo? Por alguma razão eu pensei ter visto Tapu Koko sobrevoando...” “Sim, Kahuna Hala... Nebby foi atacado por alguns Spearow na Ponte de Madeira. E o Eltamin aqui ajudou a protege-lo. Mas a ponte desabou, e eu pensei que ambos cairiam no fundo da ravina... E foi quando a divindade guardiã da ilha mergulhou para salvá-los!” Contou Lillie. “Woo! Isso é algo que você não ouve todo dia!” Falou Kukui, surpreso. “Embora diga-se que nos protege, nosso Tapu Koko é uma criatura o quanto inconstante. Ainda assim, nosso guardião foi movido a salvá-lo. Kukui, meu garoto, eu acho que nós temos uma causa para comemorar! Parece que nós temos um novo corajoso e gentil Treinador Pokémon em nosso meio! Eu estou feliz em conhece-lo. Eu sou Hala, o Kahuna da Ilha de Melemele. Bem-vindos a Alola! O Jovem Kukui me informou da vinda de vocês. Eu estou feliz que nós tivemos uma chance de nos encontrar hoje.” Disse Hala. “Bem, vocês conseguiram conhecer o Kahuna no mínimo. Prontos para irem para casa agora?” Perguntou Kukui. “Hala, quando o Tapu Koko, salvou o Nebby e eu, ele me deu essa Pedra Cintilante. Será que você não pode transforma-la em um Z-Power Ring para mim?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Então, até se dignou a lhe dar uma pedra... Talvez você estar aqui em Alola, Eltamin, é porque aqui é onde você está destinado a estar. Eu com certeza farei o seu Z-Power Ring com essa pedra cintilante. Eu o entregarei para você amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, nessa mesma vila. Parece que você tem as disposições de um ótimo Treinador. Você deve fazer a honra de se juntar a nós em nosso festival amanhã, junto da sua esposa!” Disse Hala. Assim, o duo voltou para casa, com o intuito de descansar para o festival de amanhã. thumb|center|400px